


Just Sex

by MegWebs94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it's just sex... Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sex

His hands ran up her thigh, his heavy pants in her ear.  She could feel his erection through his robe and pants, and it was the biggest turn on of her life.  She still couldn’t believe she was doing this.  What would her classmates think if they knew Gryffindor’s Golden Girl was about to be fucked by the Slytherin Sex God?

Her thoughts stopped when she felt him tug off her shirt.  He ripped her bra open and started sucking on one of her nipples, the sweet pleasure bordering on pain sending shocks straight to her pussy, soaking her underwear.

“Merlin, Hermione, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, fantasized about this…” She heard him mutter in her ear, the words serving to make her even wetter.  “If someone told me I’d get the chance to do this a year ago, I would’ve laughed at them.  I never imagined that you could want me too…” She silenced him with a kiss.  She didn’t know what she felt, but she knew she didn’t want to know how he did… at least not yet.

“Touch me, Draco.”

He was only too eager to obey her wishes.  Unzipping her skirt and throwing it on the floor with her shirt, he started to take off her green panties.  She didn’t realize how these would become so symbolic when she put them on this morning, but she was glad she choose her nicest pair.

He moved to spread her legs, ignoring the blush that crept up her cheeks at the intimate guesture.  She realized what he wanted to do, and she started to stop him, “Wait, Draco…”

“Let me do this, Hermione.  I want to make you come.  I want to see your face in orgasm, knowing I sent you there…” His words almost sent her over the edge and he hadn’t even touched her yet!

He resumed his position in between her thighs.  The look on his face made her want to laugh, but he quickly stopped this urge by touching her there.  His fingers slowly ran up her thigh, ending at the apex of her thighs.  He spread the lips of her pussy, groaning when he saw how wet she was already.  He started stroaking her clit with the lightest of touches, driving her insane.

“Draco… Please…”

“Please what?”

“I need you.  Harder.”  He groaned again at this, shoving one finger roughly into her pussy, stilling it for a moment before starting to gently thrust it in and out.  He added another and moved his mouth to her clit, sucking on it, moving her to her release.  She started panting more, suddenly needing more oxygen than she ever had before.  The feeling of his fingers slowly fucking her drove her insane, and she could feel pleasure building up inside her, reaching higher than ever before and before she knew it, she was coming around his fingers, his name a shout on her lips.  As she was coming down from her high, she realized he was still dressed.

“You.  Out of your clothes.  Now.” She panted out, barely able to form coherent sentences yet.  He stood slowly, teasing her with slow movements.  She watched enraptured as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a flat chest and six pack abs, so white they looked like marble.  He slowly shed his shirt, throwing it on top of hers on the floor next to his bed.  He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off, and she groaned when she realized he had no underwear on.  His erection sprung up to his belly, standing tall, throbbing gently with want.  She felt the need to touch it, and touch it she did, reaching up to stroke the velvety surface.

“Oh Merlin, Hermione that feels so good…” He was the one panting now, the look on his face conveying the pure ecstasy he was feeling in that moment.  He suddenly grabbed her hand pushing it away.  She looked up on him, wondering what she did wrong.  “If you keep that up I won’t get to my favorite part…”

At this he knelt between her legs, moving to cover her body with his own, reaching up to her lips for a kiss.  She could feel his erection on her belly, making her even wetter than she ever thought possible.  He slowly slid his hand to his cock, positing it at her entrance.

“Are you sure?” He looked at her, worried she would back out.

“Fuck me.”

This was all he needed.  He plunged into her, inserting his cock to the hilt.  She trembled at the feeling of being filled, another orgasm starting in her as he rocked inside her, slowly plunging in and out.  It wasn’t enough though.

“Harder, Draco, please! Make me come!”  She wailed, needing more friction than he was giving her.  He seemed too happy to comply, immediately starting thrusting harder.

“Oh Merlin, Oh Gods, yes!” She felt her second orgasm upon her the same time his thrusts started becoming quicker, more erradic, and she knew he was about to come too.  “Come with me, Draco!”

He complied, coming inside her the second her orgasm took over her, her name on his lips just as his was on hers.  Once spent, he rolled over, slipping out of her and cuddling her to his chest.

“Wow, Granger, I didn’t know that would be so… enjoyable.”  He smirked at her, obviously satisfied, and she had to smirk back.

“Well, you know Malfoy, that wasn’t too bad for me either…”  She began to drift into a heavy sleep, content with the night’s events, knowing that she would leave in a few hours after her nap was over.  This is how it always happened with them.  They both knew it was so wrong, but it felt so right.  She didn’t want to stop, so she didn’t.  Wouldn’t, as far as she was concerned.  After all, it was just sex… wasn’t it?

 

 

OK guys, here’s my first fic! Please be nice to me and let me know what you think about it! I’ve started a longer story, but this scene just needed to be written down!  Feel free to e-mail me at megwebs94@gmail.com with any comments about this or anything else! Lots of love to you all!


End file.
